Gótica princesa
by dxcdscd
Summary: Cap.2 -Oye, hagamos la paz, no la guerra- el punk enarco las cejas-¡Oh que demonios hagamos la guerra!- Serie de one-shot y drables DXG
1. Gótica princesa

**Hola, bien como les está llendo. Si, si entraron acá para ver si leyeron bien, o si no me confundí, les digo que esto es un DXG**

**Va a ser una serie de One-shot o Drables de DXG asique si son fans del DXC antes de decirme algo malo les digo que todavía me gusta el DXC, y voy a seguir escribiendo DXC pero queria probar que onda con esta pareja que ahora es oficial.**

**Si son fans del DXG tengan compación, es mi primer DXG, sean buenos.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Son universos alternos**

**Disclaimer:... para qué decirles que no me pertenece si ya saben a quién le pertence TD**

* * *

><p>-Vamos sal de ahí- exclamó ya cansado el punk<p>

-NO, no pienso salir así-

-vamos, sal, llegaras tarde a tu fiesta- le dijo su hermano

-vamos Gweny hazlo- le alentó su madre

-¡NO!-

-Gwen, piensa si sales ahora nos iremos más rápido de aquí, e iremos a tu _fiesta de cumpleaños_- le dijo Duncan

La gótica-que se encontraba en el baño de su casa- suspiró y se miró en el espejo.

-Duncan, si te ríes te mato-

Cerró los ojos y abrió la puerta del baño.

-¿Y bien?-

La madre de Gwen, su hermano y su _amigo_ Duncan, quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a Gwen con un vestido de quinceañera; Éste era en dos colores, blanco en el corsé y la parte del Tul, que era corto (un poco más arriba de las rodillas) en color negro, la espalda estaba descubierta, y llevaba una pequeña corona de _princesa_.

La madre, se acercó a su hija y la abrazó, el verla tan bella, perfectamente maquillada y peinada, la había emocionado.

Pero Duncan, se encontraba en la misma posición en la que quedó cuando la vio. Con la boca abierta.

-Cierra la boca viejo, estás babeando- le dijo el hermano de Gwen en un susurro. Duncan seguía con la boca abierta, pero estaba sonriendo, lo escuchó, pero no le creyó.

-En serio, límpiate la baba- le dijo dándole un codazo. Reaccionó y notó que era cierto, se estaba babeando por su _amiga_.

Gwen se acercó a Duncan, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que había dejado escapar debido a la emoción.

-¿Y bien?-

- Estás muy bella, Gwen.

* * *

><p>Era hora, ya había bailado el vals con su padre, su hermano y con casi todos los invitados, pero aún faltaba alguien.<p>

-¿Bailas?

-¿Dónde estabas? te estuve buscando

El punk la tomó de la mano y la llevó al centro de la pista. La tomó por la cintura y comenzaron a bailar lentamente el vals.

-Estaba practicando lo que te voy a decir-

-¿Qué?

-Gwen, te conozco hace dos años. Juntos vivimos MUCHAS cosas, hicimos miles de bromas juntos, y nos divertimos siempre. Cuando te conocí tenías 13 años, hoy tienes 15 y…- lo interrumpió

-Duncan, ¿tomaste algo? Estás demasiado _cursi-_

- Lo sé, y también sé que no te gusta lo cursi, _como a mi_, pero…. – suspiró, ¿realmente era tan difícil declarársele a su _mejor amiga?- _¿Quieres ser mi _princesa?_

- Wow, Duncan, me… gustaría, pero ¿princesa? Es demasiado empalagoso.

-¿Porqué?, eres una princesa.

-No, no lo soy.-

-¿Te has visto en el espejo?

Cuando terminó de decir eso, la llevó lejos de la pista de baile, lejos de la música, lejos de _todo_.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Entraron a un cuarto, que la mamá de Gwen había alquilado para que, si pasaba algo, se relajara allí. La guío hasta un espejo, lo suficientemente grande para verse desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

-Mírate, _eres una princesa-_

Gwen se miró de abajo hacia arriba. Su vestido de princesa pero a la vez a _su estilo_, su maquillaje negro con tonos de azul oscuro, su cabello corto, estaba recogido en un _elegante_ rodete, dejando dos mechones azules a los costados, y por último _su corona._ Era una pincesa, al menos por esa noche era una. Una _princesa gótica_

- Una Gótica princesa- aceptó Gwen, mirándolo por el espejo, él se acercó a ella, y ambos se miraron atreves del espejo- y tu eres un _príncipe_ –

Duncan se miró en el espejo. Llevaba un traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata negra y en el bolsillo del saco una _rosa roja, _algo poco usual en él, pero se le veía extraordinariamente bien.

-Un _príncipe punk_- terminó de decirle a él

Gwen se giró para verlo directamente a los ojos, y ambos se fundieron en un profundo beso.

_Porque toda princesa gótica tenía a su príncipe punk._

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien? que tal me quedó, sean sinceros, pero no sean crueles. A mi me gustó.<strong>

**La rosa que tenía Dunckn en el bolsillo de la camisa se entiend? es q no sabía como explicarlo...**

**Ya saben si les gustó dejen un review!**


	2. Amor y paz o Amor y guerra

**Hola! como andan queridos lectores, yo de maravilla porque estoy de vacaciones, sí asique puede ser que me inspire más rápido y actualize las otras historias...**

**Oigan, quiero agradecerles a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia... yo creí que los fans d DxC no iban a aparecer por acá, (ya saben por ser DxG) pero me sorprendieron y me dejaron super feliz de que les haya gustado ^_^ y a los fans DxG tambien les agradezco, ya que soy novata con esta pareja. Este capitulo va dedicado a todos los que me dejaron reviews!.**

**Unos tips que me olvidé de mencionar en el capitulo anterior...**

**1: Para cada capítulo le voy a cambiar el sumary, pero voy a poner "serie de one-shots y drables DxG", y no me dí cuenta que puse como título "gótica princesa", que debería haber estado sólo como nombre del primer capítulo... Pero no se me ocurre algun título si me tiran algunas ideas sería de mucha ayuda...**

**2: Son universos alternos**

**3: NUNCA, y repito NUNCA voy a hacer un capitulo en el que Duncan haya estado primero con Courtney, y/o le haya sido infiel.**

**Ahora si, si no me olvidé de algo más los dejo con el segundo. Drable/one-shot...**

**Sumary**-Oye, hagamos la paz, no la guerra- el punk enarco las cejas-¡Oh que demonios hagamos la guerra!

* * *

><p>-Gwen, ¡espera!- trataba de alcanzarle Duncan, pero por más que corría ella lo hacía más rápido.<p>

La gótica continuó corriendo unos minutos más y paró al llegar al gymnasio. Se sentó en las escaleras que estaban en el gimnasio. Duncan se acercó a ella e imitó su acción.

-¿Qué quieres Duncan?- Gwen tenía la mirada perdida, observaba un punto inexistente.

-Mírame- le ordenó, aunque había sonado más como una súplica. Gwen se mordió el labio y siguió con la vista al frente, sin siquiera pestañar. Sabía que si miraba esos ojos azules, o pestañaba, las lágrimas saldrían rápidamente. No quería mostrar esa debilidad frente a él.

-Mírame- volvió a insistirle, Gwen apretó los labios, tratando de resistir, pero no lo logró. Lo miró a los ojos y pestañó varias veces, debido a que las lágrimas se habían acumulado en sus ojos, logrando que viera borroso, dejando caerlas libremente.- ¿que sucedió?-

-Yo ya no puedo más, ya no las aguanto- dijo tratando de mejorar su voz y secándose las lágrimas

-¿Qué te hicieron ahora?

- Molestan, Duncan, siempre molestan, yo ya no aguanto. Creí que ignorándolas dejarían de molestarme, pero me equivoqué- Duncan se había quedado mirándola fijamente, pero ella había corrido la mirada, _nuevamente_, hacía el punto inexistente del gimnasio.

-Son unas _envidiosas_, no entiendo porqué siguen molestándote- le dijo

- ¿Es que no entiendes?- esta vez no se molestó en mirarle y dejar caer las lagrimas frente a él - Ellas no quieren que esté con contigo. Quieren que esté sola, sin _ti_. Ahora que Leshona se cambió de escuela, la única persona que se encuentra cerca de mi _eres tu._ Y ellas no quieren que estés cerca mío.

Duncan se acercó y con su mano limpió las lágrimas de Gwen- ¿Y piensas que les voy a hacer caso?

-Las escuché cuando te decían que no salieras conmigo…- quitó su mano, no con brusquedad, sino con delicadeza.

-¿y qué fue lo que hice?- le preguntó. Ella lo miró por unos segundos y luego bajó la mirada. Tardó en responder

-nada-

-exacto, nada. Nadie me da órdenes, y mucho menos me dicen con quién debo estar- le dijo levantándose y extendiendo su mano, _invitándola_ a que se parase con él- Pero ya que estamos aquí, tendríamos que planear algo para vengarnos- le dijo con su maliciosa sonrisa suya.

-Oh no, no quiero bajarme a su nivel…- le contestó

- No sería bajarse a su nivel, sería… venganza…-

-Oye, hagamos la paz, no la guerra- el punk enarco las cejas-¡Oh que demonios hagamos la guerra!

-Así se dice-

- pero ¿qué es lo que haremos?- le dijo Gwen, tomando un pañuelo, que le había dado Duncan, y sonándose la nariz, una acción bastante desagradable, pero a Duncan le pareció_ adorable_. Nunca la había vista tan débil.

-Bien, comenzaremos por algo simple, ellas no quieren que estemos juntos ¿no?

-No- dijo recordando las cosas que hicieron para separarlos

-Entonces, comenzaremos por eso, luego déjamelo a mí, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuer…- la interrumpió dándole un _corto_ beso, antes de que tocara la campana para entrar a clases.

**En clase**

Gwen entró de la mano de Duncan, provocando la ira de las demás chicas, se sentaron al fondo justo detrás de Courtney y Trent. Duncan abrazó de lado a Gwen, mientras que ella observaba fijamente al profesor.

-Gwen…- Courtney se dio vuelta cuando el profesor terminó de explicar en la pizarra.

-¿Si?- Una bola de nervios se formó en el estómago de Gwen, y su voz tembló. No recordaba desde cuando se había vuelto tan _vulnerable_, pero es que las demás chicas eran tan malvadas que, con sus palabras, la lastimaban. Duncan notó los nervios de la chica gótica y la tomo de la mano,

- No te preocupes, no debes hacerle caso. Ellas son _así_. ¿Recuerdas cuando se burlaban de Trent y de mí, porque éramos novios? Bueno, esto es lo mismo, ya se van a olvidar-

-Court tiene razón, todos se burlaban cuando le dije que la quería, pero después se les pasó. Es la _envidia_, de que tengamos a alguien a quien amar y ellas no.

-Cierto, chócala viejo- le dijo Duncan. La clase siguió tranquila, pero cuando llegó la hora de música, o sea, hora libre, en realidad. El ambiente cambió, las únicas _dos_ personas que podían apoyarla, además de Duncan, eran Courtney y Trent, y se estaban besuqueando, y no quería interrumpirles. Heather se acercó a Gwen con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Valla, valla. Miren quién esta aquí, Al parecer, la gótica ya dejó de llorar- Dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos se callaran.

Gwen la miró, más no contestó. Sólo apretó más la mano de Duncan

-No entiendo que le vio Duncan- comentó una de sus amigas, que se encontraban alrededor de Gwen. Duncan le susurró al oído- no las mires, les da bronca que las ignoren-

Gwen miró a Heahter; era alta, tenía el cabello suave y lacio, era atlética, y su cuerpo era envidiable. Vestía con las mejores prendas. En ese momento llevaba una corta minifalda negra, un top morado y sus zapatos con taco alto, que la hacían ver más alta de lo normal. Era cierto -¿Qué me vio?- se preguntó

-Por dios, chicas, ¿Qué no se dan cuenta? Duncan sale con ella por una apuesta, le dije que si salía con ella, yo le daría _mucho_ dinero, además de que saldría conmigo después de la apuesta-

-Ya Heather, basta. Eres realmente fastidiosa ¿lo sabías? Deja de inventar cosas.- Duncan se había cansado. Gwen apretó aun mas fuerte la mano del chico punk, mientras pensaba cosas que la hagan salir de la realidad, que la alejara de esa pelea que se había formado, hace unos segundos, entre Duncan y Heather, en donde Duncan decía palabras verdaderamente desagradables, y que hacían quedar a Heather como una prostituta.

Gwen cerró los ojos con fuerza, ocultando las lágrimas. Trató de encontrar su voz, pero el llanto la escondía. Abrió los ojos al escuchar un grito.

Courtney le había bajado su _top_ dejándola sin nada.

Gwen se levantó sonriendo mientras se limpiaba una lágrima. Levantó algo redondo en color _piel. _

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó en voz alta, la tiró inmediatamente al darse cuenta de lo que era.- ¡Heahter que asco!- le dijo Lindsay.

-Heather, ¿rellenas tu corpiño?- le dijo Gwen sonriendo orgullosa, se había dado cuenta de algo. Duncan la había elegido porque era _diferente_ a las demás. Él ya le había confesado que lo que le encantaba de ella era que era diferente a las demás, pero Gwen no le dio mucha importancia. Ahora se había dado cuenta.

Heahter sacó la campera de la silla de _alguien_ y se cubrió- Courtney, date por muerta- le dijo acercándose amenazadoramente a ella, pero Trent, como todo un caballero_ para con su novia_, se puso enfrente de ella.

-Le tocas un pelo y me olvidaré lo que mis padres me enseñaron acerca de ser un caballero.

-Muévete- le ordenó

-Oye Heather- ésta se volteó

-Tú tienes la culpa, ven aquí para que te patee el trasero-

-¿Qué?- No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, le dio una piña, tirando al suelo a Gwen.

- Gwen, ¿estas bien?- Duncan se había acercado a _ayudarle_. Se paró inmediatamente hecha furia, tenía bronca, ganas de llorar, quería golpearle, y de inmediato.

-Quieres _guerra,_ de acuerdo- Se lanzo sobre ella, y la molió a golpes. Todos disfrutaban ver a Heather siendo golpeada por Gwen. Hasta que un grito, proveniente de Harold, hizo alertar a los demás- Ahí viene, ahí viene el director- Duncan levanto a Gwen, para que parara de golpear a Heather- Tranquila, ya ganaste- le dijo mientras la sentaba en la silla.

- Falsa alarma, dobló a la izquierda- dijo Harold-

- ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Duncan

Gwen miró a Heather, aún en el suelo, y luego orgullosa miró a Duncan. Tomó su cara con sus manos y planto un _profundo_ beso en los labios de él.

-Estoy genial- le dijo sonriendo y sacudiendo las manos como una niña pequeña. Duncan notó algo en sus manos- Gwen, quédate quieta- Gwen hizo caso, y Duncan desenredó un mechón de pelo de Heahter, de la mano de la chica gótica

- No lo tires, guardémoslo de recuerdo- le dijo Gwen, parándose.

-Gwen cuidado- un grito advirtió que Heather se había levantado e iba hacia Gwen, pero un golpe, proveniente de Courtney, la dejó tirada inconsciente en el suelo- esa es mi chica- le dijo Trent, abrazándola fuertemente.

-Dios, que trompada- dijo Duncan. La campana sonó y todos recogieron sus cosas para irse a sus casas.

* * *

><p>Duncan iba con Gwen caminando hacia su casa, en el camino iban en silencio, hasta que Duncan decidió romperlo.<p>

-Asique, tenemos otra anécdota más para agregar a nuestras vidas-

- Así es, y yo aprendí una lección- le dijo quedándose quieta, haciendo que Duncan parara de caminar, ya que estaban tomados de la mano.

-¿Cual?

- Que a veces, para lograr la _paz_, hay que hacer la _guerra_- le dijo abrazándolo mientras volvían a caminar

-Linda moraleja- le dijo él.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Gwen y se quedaron mirándose, Gwen corrió la vista, ya que le ponía incómoda que la miraran fijamente, pero él la seguía mirando profundamente.

-¡¿Qué?- le dijo ya harta de que la mirara tan fijamente, con cara de bobo, sin que dijera nada.- ¡Deja de mirarme!-

Él no respondió, solo la abrazo fuertemente, hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de ella.

Ella rodeó su cuello con sus manos y él la abrazó más fuerte, dejándola en el aire.

-Duncan, que te pasa- le preguntó divertida, mientras se separaba del abrazó de él

-nada, solo _quería abrazarte, _sabes que te quiero-

-Duncan…- Bajó la mirada sonriendo como tonta, esa sonrisa de boba no podía controlarla, era así, cada ves que le decía algo bonito, sonreía abiertamente. Por más que ahora fueran novios, ya que antes eran los mejores amigos, ella seguía poniéndose incómoda cuando el le decía cosas…_ tiernas._

_-¡¿_Qué?- preguntó riéndose- yo se que te gusta que te diga esas cosas

Gwen se mordió el labio, y él se acercó al rostro de ella, puso las manos en su cintura y ella lo atrajo para besarle.

_Porque no importaba lo que los demás dijeran acerca de ellos, si ellos se amaban iban a estar juntos, y para que ellos estuvieran en paz, Gwen, hizo la guerra._

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal me quedó, se esperaban el TxC?, a mi me gustó. <strong>

**Piña, trompada, no se si saben todos lo que es ,es que nosotros usamos más la palabra trompada pero ya que...**

**Gracias por dejar reviews, ahora tengo que irme... pero unas dos últimas cosas para dos de los lectores:**

**Cuervo blanco: Gracias por tu review y al respecto del 2º cap de "mi sexualidad",... lo sé soy una mala escritora de fics jajaj es que ya lo había heco y lo volví a leer y el final no me convencía asique lo borre, ahora me tengo que inspirar, otra vez ¬¬ pero quédate tranquilo que _algun día _voy a actualizar jaja**

**Y la persona que me dejó un review sin nombre... Gracias, pues te tomaste el tiempo de leerlo y de dejarme un review, sino te hubiera gustado y si odiaras a esta pareja, directamente no lo hubieras leido. Pero quédate tranquilo/a que no me enojo, es más me alegra de que te hayas tomado la molestia de dejarme un review diciéndome que no te gustó, es tu crítica y yo la acepto... Pero respecto a lo que dijiste sobre el DxC, aún me gusta, Y AMO el DXC pero quería probar con esta pareja, y ver como reaccionaban ustedes, los lectores. No me "caí" como dijiste, yo aún soy DxC...**

**Bueno sin más aclaraciones me voy llendo. En verdad les agradezco sus reviews y este capitulo va dedicado a todos ustedes, prometo que voy a contestar reviews por Mp pero es que estaba corta de tiempo...**

**Eclipse: Gracias por tu dedicatoria !**

**Ya saben... si les gustó dejen un review!**


End file.
